Girls und Panzer, to the sky
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: Chris, a F4U corsair pilot for Sunder's Dogfighting team, thought to have left Sunder for reasons similar to why Miho left Kuro. He heads to Ooarai, the school without a dogfighting team. But when the school's financial issues reappear, Dogfighting is the only way to save the school, again. Join him as he overcomes his fears and save the school with a few new friends. Miho x OC,
1. Chapter 1

_I have read a lot of GuP stories, I have noticed that some of the ones involving males had the males in WWII warplanes. I decided to do the same. _

*Knock* *Knock* The headmaster of Sunders High school looks up to his door.

"Come in." He says, before he looks back down to his paperwork. Kay walks in nervously. "What is it?"

"Chris, he's gone!" Kay says. The headmaster looks up from his work.

"You're saying, that one of our best pilots just disappeared?" The headmaster says. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Yes." Kay responds. "The dogfighting commander is harsh on the pilots, coming from the Nishizumifamily. He believes that all there is to dogfighting is winning. So, when Chris lost last year, Moko scolded Chris, leading to, which I believe, Chris leaving."

"Any idea where?" The headmaster asks.

"I believe he is going to Ooarai. They don't have a dogfighting team." Kay says.

"The Sensha-dō champions? Well, he is in good hands then." The headmaster says. "But I sense that you are not happy."

"He was a lifelong friend, it is hard to loose someone like that." Kay sighs. "I need to go now." The headmaster nods, before returning to his paperwork.

_Ooarai High School._

"Miho!" Anzu calls. "You ready to see the new students?"

"Sure." Miho says.

"Let's a go!" Anzu says. The two girls meet up with the rest of the Sensha-dō team at Ooarai's small airport.

"Miho!" Hana calls. The redhead runs to her gunner.

"Yeah?" Miho asks.

"There are the planes." Hana says.

"I wonder if there will be boys." Saori says.

"Though this school was recently coed, I don't think so." Yukari says.

"Just let her dream." Mako's tired voice says. The group laughs. One of the two planes land as they catch their breath. The second plane, knowing that it can't land until the first takes off, circles the runway. The second plane starts to drop as the first plane starts to unload the older students returning from summer vacation.

"It ran out of fuel!" Yuzu shouts. All eyes turn towards the second plane.

"Judging by its angle, it won't land on the ship." Momo says. The plane starts to lift up. "It hit the engine exhaust from the ship, the hot air rises, lifting the plane. It might make it, but the first plane is still here." The plane descends at a steep angle, steeper than the first plane had taken to land. The plane hits the runway, heading straight for the other plane. Miho watches in horror as she is sure she is about to witness someone's final moments. The plane stops, inches from the other plane.

"Incredible! A short field landing!" Yukari shouts. The first plane refuels and takes off. The remaining plane's door opens and students pile out.

"Boys!" Saori exclaims cheerfully. Miho rolls her eyes. The last one to leave the plane is a blonde haired boy. He seems to be trying to relax. Miho and Anzu walk towards the plane, hoping to talk to the pilots, when the pilot shakes the boy's hand.

"Thanks for saving my plane." The pilot says. The boy nods and walks with the rest of the new students.

"Pilot? What happened?" Miho asks.

"Well, the plane ran out of fuel. I had no idea what to do. Until that boy ran into the cockpit and took over. He is an ace." The pilot says.

"What is his name?" Anzu asks.

"Chris Walsh I think." The pilot says. He then walks to refuel his plane.

_Student council room_

"I found Chris's profile." Hana says. Miho reads the file.

"He from Sunder, He was a F4U corsair pilot." Miho says. The phone on Anzu's desk clatters to the floor.

"Anzu?" Miho asks.

"I thought we saved the school." Anzu mutters.

"Does this mean?" Hana asks.

"We have to revive dogfighting." Anzu sighs.

"I have the perfect commander." Miho says, giving Anzu Chris's profile. The president reads over the file.

"He's perfect!" Anzu shouts.

"Let's go get him. Miho, you need to come too." Momo says.

"Ok." Miho says.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, before I get to the chapter, I am going to reply to my reviews, but, I will not state the reviewer's username. . Yes, in the beginning of the first chapter I said that I got this story from reading similar stories. That is true, but I must remind you that there are more than one fanfic that has males in warplanes. Also, most of my stories have something in common with some stories in that category, it is just how I write. I am following the main plot that GuP has, just adding in Emerald Night twists every now and then._

**_Chapter two: Chris's reasons._**

Chris goes and sits in his desk at the back of the room. As he waits for class to start, he spaces out, thinking about why he is here.

*Flashback.*

"Chris! My word is final, I do not want you to continue this childish dogfighting!" A man around his mid-forties says.

"But dad!" Chris argue.

"You are a Walsh, you do not partake in such violent activities." Chris's father says.

"I am already enrolled into dogfighting." Chris mutters.

"Which is why I am having you transferred to Ooarai, where you will never fly a plane again." Chris's father says.

"Dad!" Chris shouts.

"Am I clear?" The older man says.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided!" Chris shouts.

"AM I CLEAR!" Chris's father shouts.

"Yes, sir." Chris sighs, knowing his all too stubborn father will not back down.

"Good. You leave tomorrow." Chris's father says.

*End Flashback.*

Chris looks up as four girls walk into the classroom. The one with glasses taps the shorter one and points to him.

"Walsh. May we have a word?" The short one asks. Chris nods. He gets up and follows them into the hall.

"Yes?" Chris asks.

"First, I am Momo the student council PR manager." Momo says. "The one to my right is Yuzu, the vice-president. The shorter one is Anzu, the president. And last is Miho, the tankery commander." Chris nods to them.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Chris asks

"We need you to take up dogfighting as your elective." Anzu says.

"I thought dogfighting wasn't an option." Chris says.

"We are reviving it." Momo says.

"Wait, this is like my first day here, I was told tankery was coming back when I came here to avoid it." Miho says.

"I will gladly join dogfighting." Chris says. "Just get my plane from sunder."

"On it!" Anzu says cheerfully. Chris smiles and shakes his head.

"Anything else?" Chris asks.

"Nope." Miho says. Chris nods before he heads back into his classroom.

_Later that day. _

"Let's see what we have to work with." Chris says as he opens the doors to the hangers. The rest of the class, 15 males in total, walks behind him. Inside, there is an old and rusty Japanese Zero.

"How can we work with this piece of junk!" A student asks. Chris walks up to the plane. He puts a hand over the engine compartment.

"The engine and hydraulics seem fine, landing gear works, guns need to be cleaned, and we need to fix the ailerons. We should pull this off." Chris says, turning to the class. "But, there is only one, we would need three more in order to have a team of five. Let's look around the ship." The class nods. "Split into teams of three." The class forms groups of three, leaving two people to work with Chris. "Let's see, Soku's team, look around the stern forest. Ryan's, the port forest. Josh, the forest at the bow. And Neko, take the starboard side."

"What about you?" Ryan asks.

"I'll try to clean the Zero." Chris says. The class nods before they leave to their assigned section. "How will we get this out?" Chris asks, looking at the Zero.

"I'll call the automobile club to pull it out." A female voice says from the door. Chris returns to see Miho standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Thanks Miho." Chris says. Miho smiles before running to the tank hanger to find the girls in the automobile club.

"I'm Derik." One of the people in Chris's group says.

"I go by Odd." The other one says.

"Chris." Chris says. Rumbling is heard as the Tiger P rolls up.

"You need help?" Nakajima asks.

"Yep, could you pull the Zero out?" Chris returns.

"Certainly." Nakajima says. Chris hooks the tank to the plane.

"We're good!" Chris shouts. The tank slowly moves forward as it pulls the Zero out of the hanger. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Nakajima says as the tank rolls back to the other tankery teams.

"Now, boys, let's clean her up." Chris says as he turns to the Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

"Odd, I need you to check the guns, make sure they are clear of any forgotten ammo. Derik, you start cleaning the fuselage. Odd, tell me when you are done, I will start cleaning the guns after you finish." Chris says. The two boys nod to Chris before starting their assigned jobs. Chris starts to detach the ailerons from the wings. He then proceeds to clean the exhaust pipes to clear up the engine.

"Chris, I got the 7.7 mm guns cleared." Odd says. Chris nods before climbing on top of the engine cowling. He cleans out the barrels and scrapes off the rust. Chris's phone vibrates.

"Hello?" Chris says, answering his phone.

"Chris? Soku here. We found a plane that looks a bit like a Henschel Hs 129 over near the river at the stern." Soku says.

"Okay, I will send a vehicle to pick it up." Chris says, before hanging up and returning to his work.

"Got the 20 millimeters cleared." Odd says.

"Help Derik get the rust off the body." Chris says. He goes to clear the right 20 mm.

_Tank garage. _

"Class dismissed." Miho says. The girls slowly start to leave, heading to their homes. Five shots ring out from where Chris is cleaning the Mitsubishi A6M.

"Odd! I told you to clear the guns!" Chris shouts.

"Sorry!" Odd returns.

"You could have killed me!" Chris says. Miho runs over, fearing that someone was hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" She asks.

"I might have a heart attack soon, but I'm good." Chris says. His left hand doesn't leave his right arm.

"You seem to be holding your arm like you got shot there." Derik says. Chris takes his hand of his arm, revealing a bullet hole around the size of a thumbnail.

"I'll head to the infirmary." Chris says. He walks towards the infirmary. A truck carrying a plane rolls up. Soku directs it down next to the Zero. Miho runs after Chris.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Odd forgot to clear one of the guns, I started cleaning it and it misfired." Chris says. He pulls out his phone. "Yeah Ryan?" Talking his heard through the phone. "Okay. The truck is coming to pick it up."

"What did he find?" Miho asks.

"A Focke-Wulf Fw 190." Chris says. Miho nods. They enter the infirmary.

"What happened to you?" the nurse asks.

"Gun misfire." Chris says.

"We'll stich you right up." The nurse says. Chris nods.

"See ya Miho." Chris says, following the nurse.

"Bye, Chris." Miho says. She walks to her apartment and promptly falls asleep.

_Next day._

"Get the Warhawk cleaned!" Chris shouts as Miho walks by. Chris walks by her on his way to the airfield.

"Where are you going?" Derik asks.

"My plane will be here soon." Chris returns. Miho walks by, staring at the planes.

"A Henschel Hs 129 dive bomber. A Mitsubishi A6M Zero. A Focke-Wulf Fw 190 and a Curtiss P-40 Warhawk." Anzu says, walking up to Miho.

"Four planes?" Miho asks.

"Chris's will be here. It had to be transported from Sunders." Anzu says. Miho nods. A navy blue plane taxis by them and stops next to the Warhawk. "The F4U Corsair."

"Looks like things are looking up." Momo says, walking up to the girls.

"Yep." Anzu says.


	4. Chapter 4

"As I have read, Soku, Neko, Ryan, and Josh have dogfighting experience. Am I right?" Chris says. The four nod. "Soku, you appear to have the most experience in Japanese warplanes, you take the Zero. Ryan and Neko, you two decide between the German planes." The three nod. "Josh, you take the Warhawk." Josh nods. "An instructor will arrive tomorrow according to the girls in the student council. I suggest that you four find a loader for your weapons and a refueling crew for your planes." The four nod again and find the two people for their crew. "Teams all set?" Everyone nods. "Okay, class dismissed." The class goes their separate ways. Chris walks towards his apartment as the sun starts to set. He enters his apartment and goes to sleep. During the night, he starts to toss and turn vigorously, as if he is having a bad nightmare.

_Chris's nightmare. _

A ten year old Chris watches the jets land and take-off from the airport.

"Son, here comes your mom's plane." Chris's dad says. Chris watches excitedly as the Boeing 747 lines up with the runway. Just as the front strut hits the ground, it snaps. Causing the nose to break off and fuel spills out of the tanks. Sparks from the plane skidding along the ground ignite the fuel and causes a massive explosion on the end of the runway. Chris watches in horror as he could virtually see his mother's life slip away. The burning plane burns an image into Chris's mind.

_End Nightmare._

Chris bolts awake, sweating and breathing heavily. He checks his clock, and the time is 5:30 A.M. Chris dresses himself and leaves his apartment quietly. Careful to not disturb any of the other residents, he walks down the stairs and to the warplane hangar. He climbs up on his plane, opens the engine cowling, and starts to tune the engine to combat performance levels. Time flies and the time is 6:30 when Miho walks by the warplane hangar. She hears sound from inside it and wonders who could be up at this time. She walks in to find Chris covered on grease and closing the engine cowling.

"Why are you awake at this time Chris?" Miho asks.

"Nightmare." Chris replies. "Woke an hour ago."

"Really? What was it about?" Miho asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris replies.

"I don't want you to be stressed when the instructor comes. Tell me." Miho says.

"It was about my mother, I mean, the incident when she died." Chris says. "My mom left for America when I was eight, two years later. I heard that she was coming home. My dad and I waited for her to land at the airport. As her plane landed, the front strut snapped. The nose broke and fuel spilled out. A spark caused the plane to explode, with my mother in it." Miho gasps. "Two months later, the F.A.A ruled it as a terrorist attack. I vowed that day that I would find the person who did this and make them pay tenfold. In the following years, I grew cold and distant. Most of my friendships ended. I only talked to my childhood friend, Kay. I was terrified of planes. Every time I saw or heard one, I thought that it would crash into the building I was in. The start of high school, I became interested in dogfighting. I decided to join, not just because I was curious about it. My mother believed I could be a great pilot. And I wanted to prove something to myself."

"What?" Miho asks.

"That I wasn't afraid anymore, that I could fly in the sky and fulfill my mother's wish, it was the only way I could think of that could avenge her death." Chris says. "When I am in the sky, I feel like my mom is flying alongside me. I go back to when we would watch the dogfighting matches at home, and I'm not afraid." Miho stares at him.

"I wish I could have met her." Miho mutters.

"You remind me of her a little. She was strong willed, kind, and had the ability to adapt to her surroundings. So you could say, you have already met her." Chris says. Miho blushes. You should get to your team Miho, I'll see you later." Miho nods and turns to leave. "And Miho?" The girl turns. "Thank you for being my friend."

"It is me who should be saying thanks." Miho replies. Chris gives a slight smile before turning back to his plane. Miho smiles before leaving him to work on his plane.


End file.
